The words that came too late
by frozen-lovely
Summary: A short one-shot about the day Elsa and Anna's parents died. Warning: super sad


She stood up from the door. Turning back to it and placing one hand against the hard cold wood.

"Okay goodbye Els." She mumbled as she moved away from her sister's doorway.

"I love you" She said a little louder this time. Standing and staring at the door hopefully. But no response came from the other side of the door. She walked away to one of the dark corners of her bedroom.

"_stupid"_

"_worthless, that's why she won't open the door"_

"_who would want you?"_

The voice in her head screams at her, blinding her with self-hatred. She was starting to believe them. It had been a long day. With her parent's funeral and then crying against the cold door praying that, in light of the circumstances, her sister would open it, would hold her, cry with her. Anna knew that Elsa would be feeling the same hurt she was feeling, with the news of their parent's death so new and the pain still so raw. They only had each other now and Elsa won't even lay eyes on her. And Anna didn't know if she ever would.

She couldn't do this. She shouldn't have too. She pushed herself up off the floor and stumbled to her dresser. Yanking it open she fumbled around inside until she found what she was looking for. A small piece of metal, shining in the moonlight. She fell to the floor. Her parents gone, Her sister didn't want her. Who was she living for anyway?

Elsa's back ached from being pressed against the wooden door for so long. Her body had just stopped shaking from the tears that racked her body for so long. She pushed herself over to the bed and crawled in, still fully dressed. This wasn't the first time she was going to cry herself to sleep and it would not be the last.

She woke to the sound of footsteps racing past her door. She expected them to stop and maybe for Anna to knock on her door in the cheerful way she always did. But no knock came and the footsteps faded away down the hallway. But minutes later more came; along with what Elsa thought was a sob.

"_Something must be going on" _Elsa thought as she lifted herself from her bed. The moon was still high in the sky and this fact only increased her worry as she crossed to the door. She pressed an ear to it and definitely heard the sounds of a commotion along with crying. She pressed closer and cracked the door open just enough to peek out. She saw nothing out of the ordinary until she saw a maid run by, covered in red. It only took a moment for Elsa to realize what the red must be. Blood.

She flung the door open for the first time in 10 years. She stepped into the hall and looked around for the source of the commotion. She sprinted down the hall the way she saw the maid come from. She hoped she wasn't headed where she suspected she was. But her worst nightmare came true when she turned the corner to see a group of servants outside her sister's door. Maids and butlers started trying to restrain her, yelling at her to stop and to not go in there. But nothing could hold her back from her sister, not now.

She stumbled into the room, ignoring the shouts from behind her. She fell to her knee at the sight in front of her. She baby sister sat on the floor slumped against her bed. Her hair was perfect and she wore an all black outfit that she had no doubt worn to the funeral earlier. But she sat in a pool of blood, a dark red shadow that surrounds her and fills Elsa with grief and guilt. Elsa ran to her side, holding out her hands like she was going to touch the younger girl, pull her into her arms, but lost her nerve and just let her hands hover over the lifeless form of her baby sister. Closer now, Elsa could seem the blood still seeping from two deep wounds on her wrist. She knelt beside her as the tears began to poor from her eyes, blurring her vision. Placing two fingers against her sister's throat she waited. Waited for the thumps that would mean her sister could be saved, that meant her sister was still here with her. But none came. The lifeless form stayed completely still under Elsa's fingertips. She sunk into her sister pulling her against her. Clutching at the dress her sister wore she positioned her to lie across Elsa's lap. She grabbed her sister's arms clutching the wounds for all she was worth. Trying to stop the blood flow, trying to bring her sister back.

"No…No Anna please. Please don't leave me." she cried into her sister's hair. "I love you too Anna, I love you too."

She repeated those four words over and over again. Wishing she had said them hours ago when her sister waited outside her door for a response. She rocked back and forth with her baby sister's body clutched against her.


End file.
